oblivioushdfandomcom-20200215-history
Guest 1337
The Last Guest (Full Name: Guest 1337) is the main protagonist of the video The Last Guest - A Sad Roblox Movie, a supporting but important character in The Last Guest 2 - The Prodigy, and the returning protagonist of The Last Guest 3 - The Uprising. He will also make another appearance in Oblivious HD's new movie, The Last Guest 4 - The Great War. This sad ROBLOX movie, The Last Guest, was intended as a memorial for the abolishment of Guest Mode, which was planned for the 8th of Dec, 2017. Placing Guest 1337 as the protagonist for the last ever guest to play on ROBLOX. Role In The Last Guest Guest is seen as a baby at the start of the video. One day he was playing in the playground. Suddenly, a Bacon Soldier came, shot his parents and they died. A few years later, Guest met a girl named Daisy who lost her parents too. One day Guest and Daisy were playing in the playground, a team of bullies bullied them. Luckily a boy named Matt kicked the bully leader. Matt said his last words for the bully: find someone your own size. He then asks Guest and Daisy if they are okay and if he can be friends with them, they accepted and they became friends and played together. Many years later, Guest and Daisy got married and got a daughter (her name is not found out yet). One night Guest saw the news that reporting Bacon Soldiers kept killing guests so he met Matt in a bar and they aim to become soldiers. In the soldiers camp, Guest saw one of the bullies who bullied him at first, the bully bullied him again but he fought back surprisingly. The soldiers were amazed. After some day, they started to war with Bacon Soldiers, Matt got shot in the leg (Yes, I know he was shot in head, ask ObliviousHD why did he got shot in the head and was alive and put a bandage around his leg), Guest didn't forget the quote parents told him when he was a kid. He started fighting some Bacon soldiers while the other Bacon soldiers were distracted by other soldiers. When he fought all the soldiers, he came to the leader that successfully injured him. While The Bacon leader happily says "Any last words?" Surprisingly, Guest made his fate. He throws a bomb at a jeep, and after the leader saw it, he made a surprised face. Then the bomb explodes, possibly killing the leader and the Guest.However, The explosion covered up who saved him, as in the Last Guest 2, Jez saves Guest by throwing himself and covering Guest. He took him to the doctor and he was alive! It is presumed that bacon soldiers died when the bomb exploded, In Last Guest 3, At first he tries to kill Zara's father, but When jez exposes the truth, He became friends with jez, however colonel comes searching for him, Zara's Father hides them in a trapdoor, When he comes out with Jez, Guest misses his family and then when rhey get out of the trapdoor, they go to Rose, Rose tells them that there is a way to free all guests, through a hatch, Both Guest and Jez went there and took out the guards, while fighting, Guest dodges the bullet, he couldve died if he didnt dodge it, then they go in the area, they see nothing, Colonel threatens gueat and forces Guest and Jez to fight each other, Otherwise he would kill Guest's family. More will be uncovered in Last Guest 4 The Last Guest 2 (The Prodigy) - A Sad Roblox Movie Guest is only seen when the war started, while he says his last words "Go To Hell!" Slowed down, his last words, he throws a grenade, distracting general, as general looks at the grenade in surprise. Jez, a former Bacon member and pushes him to safe, when a bomb explodes the last guest becomes unconscious, Jez puts his unconscious body in a white car, after the short chat with the general, he drives to Zara's dad, telling him that the Last Guest needs "urgent help". He puts the Last Guest in the bed, unknowingly if he is alive or not, surprisingly, after waiting, Zara's dad reveals The Last Guest's fate..... he survived the attack. The Last Guest 3 (The Uprising) - A Sad Roblox Movie The Last Guest will appear in this video. Whether he is the returning protagonist, secondary character or both (I’m really looking forward to this!) The Guest 666 probably will return. The Last Guest 4 He is really milking this story. The Last Guest 4 (The Great War) - A Sad Roblox Movie Unknown (not released yet) Relationships Daisy They are good friends when they first met in the orphanage. When she was getting bullied guest tried to save her, but fails while guests and kicks down the bully leader, as the bully leaders retreat, they presumably get a home by someone that afforded for them. They later get married and they get an unnamed daughter, later while daisy and daughter were sleeping, they didn't know guest would join the army. she pleads with him to have good luck in the army and hopefully come back. When the war ended, The soldier comes to their house and tells them guest died. She is seen later with her daughter at the guest's funeral, she is last seen standing alone in the guest's funeral, While Matt gives her a noted guest written by her father. Charlotte AKA The Daughter The Daughter Is Never seen talking or seem to find any friends from now on, She is last seen same when Matt gives the written down note. It is theorized that she will appear again in The Last Guest: The Great War Or make a minor appearance In The Last Guest: The Prodigy, Since The Last Guest: The Great War is what happened after the events after prodigy and the last guest. But it seems like that she will make a protagonist appearance in The Last Guest: The great war. or appear as deuteragonist. Matt He Was Good Friends Of The Last Guest. He Even appeared at the ending scene giving daisy and daughter the written down note by the guest. Bullies The bullies were people who bullied Daisy. The Last Guest tried to save her, but he was too weak. Until Matt saved them. The second encounter was in the army where the some of the bullies bully The Last Guest. However, he finished off the bullies with a strong kick.yes Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:The Last Guest Characters Category:Protaginist Category:Antagginist